The 18th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 18th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on June 22, 1991. They were the first to be broadcast in primetime television. Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Laurence Caso (executive producer), Kenneth L. Fitts (supervising producer), Christine S. Banas (producer), David Domedion (producer), Lisa Anne Wilson (coordinating producer)' *All My Children'' - Felicia Minei Behr (executive producer), Terry Cacavio (coordinating producer), Thomas de Villiers (coordinating producer) *''Guiding Light'' - Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Robert Kochman (producer), Kathy Chambers (producer), Roy B. Steinberg (producer), Catherine Maher (coordinating producer), Barbara J. Garshman (superising producer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (senior executive producer), Edward Scott (executive producer), Tom Langan (producer), Nancy Wiard (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Jeanine Guarneri-Frons (associate director), Rick Bennewitz (director), Rob Schiller (director), Michael Gliona (director), Peter Brinkerhoff (director), Robin Raphaelian (associate director), Pamela Fryman (associate director)' *''All My Children - Jack Coffey (director), Christopher Goutman (director), Henry Kaplan (director), Conal O'Brien (director), Barbara M. Simmons (associate director), Shirley Simmons (associate director) *''Guiding Light'' - Bruce S. Barry (director), JoAnne Sedwick (director), Scott McKinsey (director), Sherrell Hoffman (director), John O'Connell (associate director), Matt Lagle (associate director), Angela Tessinari (associate director) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Heather Hill (director), Randy Robbins (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Mike Denney (director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director), Kathryn Foster (associate director), Dan Brumett (associate director) Writing Team *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Charles Pratt Jr. (head writer), Sheri Anderson (co-head writer), Samuel D. Ratcliffe (co-head writer), Maralyn Thoma (co-head writer), Josh Griffith (associate haed writer), Robert Guza Jr. (associate head writer), Linda Hamner (breakdown writer), Lynda Myles (script writer), Frank Salisbury (script writer), Richard Culliton (script writer/editor)' *''All My Children - Agnes Nixon, Lorraine Broderick, Susan Kirshenbaum, Kathleen Klein, Karen Lewis, Megan McTavish, Michelle Patrick, Elizabeth Smith, Gillian Spencer, Wisner Washam, Mary K. Wells *''As the World Turns'' - Douglas Marland (head writer), John Kuntz (breakdown writer), Juliet Law Packer (breakdown writer), Meredith Post (breakdown writer), Patti Dizenzo (script writer), Caroline Franz (script writer), Penelope Koechl (script writer), Stephanie Braxton (script/breakdown writer), Nancy Ford (script/breakdown writer), Richard Backus (script/breakdown writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (co-head writer), Jerry Birn (writer), John F. Smith (writer), James E. Reilly (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Rex M. Best (writer), Enid Powell (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: Peter Bergman (Jack Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *A Martinez (Cruz Castillo, Santa Barbara) *James Reynolds (Henry Marshall, Generations) Lead Actress *'WIN: Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, ''General Hospital)' *Julia Barr (Brooke English, ''All My Children) *Jeanne Cooper (Katherine Chancellor, The Young and the Restless) *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) Supporting Actor *'WIN: Bernard Barrow (Louis Slavinski, ''Loving)' *William Christian (Derek Frye, ''All My Children) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *William Roerick (Henry Chamberlain, Guiding Light) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Jess Walton (Jill Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Darlene Conley (Sally Spectra, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Maureen Garrett (Holly Reardon, Guiding Light) *Jill Larson (Opal, All My Children) *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, As the World Turns) Younger Actor *'WIN: Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, ''Guiding Light)' *Bryan Buffington (Bill Lewis, ''Guiding Light) *Justin Gocke (Brandon Capwell, Santa Barbara) *Andy Kavovit (Paul Ryan, As the World Turns) *Kristoff St. John (Adam Marshall, Generations) Younger Actress *'WIN: Anne Heche (Vicky Hudson/Marley Love, ''Another World)' *Tricia Cast (Nina Webster, ''The Young and the Restless) *Kimberly McCullough (Robin Scorpio, General Hospital) *Ashley Peldon (Marah Lewis, Guiding Light) *Charlotte Ross (Eve Donovan, Days of our Lives) Lifetime Achievement Proctor and Gamble Productions Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Scha Jani (video control), Janice Bendiksen (technical director), Erv Hurd (technical director), Joel Binger (electronic camera), David Navarrette (electronic camera), Shel Mooney (electronic camera), Roberto Bosio (video control), Joseph Vicens (electronic camera)' *''As the World Turns - Dave Nash (electronic camera), George Seelinger (technical director), Karin Grzella (electronic camera), Scott Acton (senior video), Larry DesGaines (electronic camera), Michael Terelle (senior video), Nancy Stevenson (technical director) *''Guiding Light'' - Jerry Omen (electronic camera), William J. Van Den Noort (technical director), Jason Cullum (electronic camera), Mark Schneider (electronic camera), Bill Vignari (senior video), Howard C. Rosenzweig (senior video) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Brian W. McRae, Ted Polmanski''' *''All My Children'' - Dennis Size, Donna Larson *''Another World'' - Howard Strawbridge, Bob Hickey *''Guiding Light'' - Tony Girolami, Stephen Abbott Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Barbara Miller-Gidaly (music director/music supervisor), A.J. Gundell (music director), Rob Mounsey (composer), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Richard Hazard (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Theodore Irwin (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer/arranger)' *''Another World - Richard Hazard (composer), Ron Brawer (music director), John Henry Kreitler (composer), Carole Severson Weiss (music director), Earl Rose (composer), Barry De Vorzon (composer), Susan-Beth Markowitz (director/supervisor) *''Santa Barbara'' - Jonathan Firstenberg (music supervisor), Dominic Messinger (music director/composer), Rick Rhodes (music supervisor) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sy Tomashoff (production designer), Randy Gunderson (set decorator), Jay Garvin (set decorator), Jack Forrestel (art director)' *''Another World - Bobby Berg (art director), Dean Reiter (set designer), Nancy Thun (set designer), Patrick Howe (set designer) *''As the World Turns'' - Christopher Clarens (scenic designer), David Harnish (set decorator), Holmes Easley (set decorator), Lawrence King (art director), Elmon Webb (scenic designer), Paul Hickey (set decorator) *''Santa Barbara'' - Richard Harvey (art director), Michael W. Foxworthy (set decorator), Dan Olexiewicz (set decorator), Richard C. Walker (set decorator), George Becket (production designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - Joe Bevacqua (set designer), William Hultstrom (art director), Norman Wadell (art director), Eric Fisher (set designer), Andrea Joel (set designer) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Sandra Bojin-Sedlik''' *''Another World'' - Charles Schoonmaker, Margarita Delgado *''As the World Turns'' - Cynthia Parker Frye, Joan V. Evans *''Guiding Light'' - Mary Nemecek Peterson, David Loveless *''Loving'' - Bob Anton *''The Young and the Restless'' - Greg York Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Marc Beruti, Stephen Pierron, Dan Brumett''' *''As the World Turns'' - Joseph Mastroberti, Steve Shatkin *''General Hospital'' - Jack Moody, Jose Galvez *''Guiding Light'' - Richard Sens Jr., Brian Rosner, Thomas J. Bornkamp Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Jack Tenhoor (sound effects), Donald Henderson (music mixer/sound effects), Lanky Linstrot (music mixer/sound effects), Bob Marencovich (post-production mixer), Otto Svoboda (mixer), Tommy Persson (mixer), Smokey Westerfeld (sound effects)' *''General Hospital - Sandy Massone (sound effects), Zoli Osaze (audio mixer), Patricia Kuhlkin (audio mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - Tim Pankewicz (music mixer/sound effects), Nicholas Selby (music mixer), Ed Dolan (audio mixer), Joe Gallant (sound effects), Anthony Butch Inglese (audio mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Carol Brown (head makeup artist), Keith Crary (makeup artist), Gail Hopkins (makeup artist), Lucia Bianca (makeup artist)' *''All My Children - Paul Gebbia, Linda Hensching, Edward Jackson, Peter Garofalo *''Another World'' - Steven Lawrence, Margot Boccia, Christine Leiter, Michele O'Callaghan Outstanding Original Song *'WIN: ''Love Like This from Guiding Light - A.J. Gundell''' *'WIN: Main Title Theme from ''Tiny Toon Adventures - Bruce Broughton (composer/lyricist), Wayne Kaatz (lyricist), Tom Ruegger (lyricist) (Syndicated)' *''If This Isn't Love from As the World Turns Steve Dorff, Gloria Sklerov *''Welcome to the Edge'' from Santa Barbara - Dominic Messinger (composer/lyricist), Roxanne Seeman (composer/lyricist), Billie Hughes (lyricist) Outstanding Graphics and Title Design *'WIN: ''Pee-Wee's Playhouse - Paul Reubens (title designer), Prudence Fenton (co-designer), Dorne Huebler (co-designer)' *''Guiding Light - Wayne Fitzgerald *''The Barbara DeAngelis Show'' - Ron Crabb (title designer), Billy Pittard (design director) *''TrialWatch'' - Billy Pittard (design director) Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Santa Barbara - Janet Medford, Valerie Scott''' *''Another World'' - John Quaglia, Joyce Sica, Annette Bianco, Angel De Angelis *''Days of our Lives'' - Zora Sloan, Voni Hinkle, Diana Shinneman Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 10 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Another World'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 10 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 3 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 6 Nominations / 1 Win *''Generations'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 16 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Loving'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''Santa Barbara'' - 10 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Young and the Restless'' - 12 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys